ultimate_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Reading Order
This Reading Order for Ultimate Comics was developed in trying to keep the continuity in order as well as providing a rough timeline/progression of the events in Earth-1610. Order Pre-Ultimatium *''Ultimate Spider-Man 1: Powerless'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 2: Growing Pains'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 3: Wannabe'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 4: With Great Power'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 5: Life Lessons'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 6: Big Time Super Hero'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 7: Secret Identity'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 8: Working Stiff'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 1: Spider-Man and Wolverine'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 2: Spider-Man and Hulk Part 1'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 3: Spider-Man and Hulk Part 2'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 9: Meet The Enforcers'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 10: The Worst Thing'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 11: Discovery'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 12: Battle Royal'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 13: Confessions'' *''Ultimate X-Men 1: The Tomorrow People'' *''Ultimate X-Men 2: The Enemy Within'' *''Ultimate X-Men 3: Warzone'' *''Ultimate X-Men 4: Betrayal'' *''Ultimate X-Men 5: Killing Fields'' *''Ultimate X-Men 6: Invasion'' *''Ultimate X-Men ½: Burial Service'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 4: Spider-Man and Iron Man Part 1'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 5: Spider-Man and Iron Man Part 2'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 6: Spider-Man and the Punisher'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 7: Spider-Man and the Punisher and Daredevil Part 1'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 8: Spider-Man and the Punisher and Daredevil Part 2'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 10: Spider-Man and the Man-Thing'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 12: Spider-Man and Doctor Strange Part 1'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 13: Spider-Man and Doctor Strange Part 2'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 14: Spider-Man and Black Widow'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 14: Doctor Octopus'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 15: Confrontations'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 16: Kraven the Hunter'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 11: Spider-Man and X-Men'' *''Ultimate X-Men 7: Return to Weapon X'' *''Ultimate X-Men 8: First Strike'' *''Ultimate X-Men 9: No Safe Haven'' *''Ultimate X-Men 10: In the Heart of Darkness'' *''Ultimate X-Men 11: Sins of the Past'' *''Ultimate X-Men 12: End Game'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 17: Taking Advantage'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 18: The Cycle'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 19: Piece of Work'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 20: Live'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 21: Hunted'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 22: Reflections Of...'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 23: Responsible'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 24: Ultimatum'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 25: Plasmids'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 26: Circles'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 27: Illegal'' *''Ultimate X-Men 13: Thief in the Night'' *''Ultimate X-Men 14: Wild Card'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 15: Spider-Man and Master of Kung-Fu Part 1'' *''Ultimate Marvel Team-Up 16: Spider-Man and Master of Kung-Fu Part 2'' *''The Ultimates 1: Super Human'' *''The Ultimates 2: Big'' *''The Ultimates 3: 21st Century Boy'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man Super Special 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 15: It Doesn't Have to be This Way'' *''Ultimate X-Men 16: World Tour Part 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 17: World Tour Part 2'' *''Ultimate X-Men 18: World Tour Part 3'' *''Ultimate X-Men 19: World Tour Part 4'' *''Ultimate X-Men 20: Resignation'' *''Ultimate Adventures 1: "It Ain't Me You're Lookin' For, Babe"'' *''Ultimate Adventures 2: "Send Lawyers, Guns, and Money"'' *''The Ultimates 4: Thunder'' *''The Ultimates 5: Hulk Does Manhattan'' *''Ultimate Adventures 3: Orangutans are Skeptical of Changes in their Cages...'' *''Ultimate Adventures 4: One Tin Soldier'' *''The Ultimates 6: Giant Man vs the Wasp'' *''Ultimate Adventures 5: What Becomes of All the Little Boys?'' *''Ultimate Adventures 6: "Song for Woody" Bob Dylan, 1960'' *''The Ultimates 7: Homeland Security'' *''The Ultimates 8: The Experts'' *''The Ultimates 9: Captain America vs Giant Man'' *''The Ultimates 10: Devils in Disguise'' *''The Ultimates 11: The Art of War'' *''The Ultimates 12: Persons of Mass Destruction'' *''The Ultimates 13: How I Learned to Love the Hulk'' *''Ultimate X-Men 21: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 1'' *''Ultimate X-Men 22: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 2'' *''Ultimate X-Men 23: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 3'' *''Ultimate X-Men 24: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 4'' *''Ultimate X-Men 25: Hellfire and Brimstone Part 5'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 28: Sidetracked'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 29: Stolen Identity'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 30: Emergency'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 31: Black Van'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man 32: Just a Guy''